octismfandomcom-20200215-history
Delinquent
Profile 'Local brush slinging, masked delinquent at your service! ' A veemo with an affinity for rebellion, Suke tries her best to embody retro style delinquency the best she can. She wears her school uniform everywhere, never shows her face without a facemask, squats whenever she can, and makes menacing eyes at anyone small enough to not really retaliate. At least those are the things delinquents did in the comics that were smuggled underground. Suke is the type to practice manga based delinquent poses in the alleyway and then harassing the passerbys who snicker. She's very prideful and would 100% double down and refuse to see the light even when she secretly knows she's wrong. Physical Description With her main being the mobile oriented Inkbrush, Suke's body type could be accurately described as a "Runner's Body". Toned but not overly muscular. As a consequence of her atheletic, yet reckless nature she's always covered in colorful bandages. Suke's height rings in at a total of 5 feet and 5 inches but when she's wearing her boots she'll try to fudge the details a tad. She has a custom Octoking Facemask with a black and pink color scheme she's never caught without. She's let her tentacles grow out to forgo the usual Octo hairstyles and imitate the Inkling Female "Wave" hairstyle but the tentacle on the inverse side, claiming that "Woomies really have decent fashion taste." History After coming to the surface from the Octo Underground, she's taken up the inkbrush as her main weapon and is adamant on making it work in any situation. After grueling training and sore hands she's not too bad with it now. To further stick it to all the naysayers she works on cobbling together a group of street urchins who also main brush type weapons. It's named the Brush Gang because despite using an artistry based weapon every day she's not that creative, okay? Get off her case about it. Jesus. At one point she had managed to find a large group of gang members interested in the cause. They made plans to challenge rival weapon factions for supremacy and everything seemed to be going well... Until Suke disappeared at the peak of it all. No one was exactly sure where she went or why, but actually it was just because a bunch of new games came out back to back and she forgot about everything else for a while. Oops. Relationships Currently Suke has but a few noteworthy relationships with the other cephs of Inkopolis. Ribbon - A fellow J.R.A. student and Suke's junior. Suke ended up taking a liking to Ribbon and often seeks her out on the rare ocassion she shows up to school. They've become close enough to where they sometimes walk from/to school together and fix each other's outfits. Mainly Ribbon fixing Suke's ragged appearance though. Possible hints of maybe there being something more to those friendly feelings? Who knows. Minty - Another fellow J.R.A. student and a rival to Suke. Even out of Turf Wars Suke likes to compete with Minty over admittedly mundane things, intentionally trying to tick her off. Often when an argument gets too fierce, Ribbon is the one to quell the fire and get them to at least temporarily get along. Over time their heated rivalry forged a mutual admiration for one another and Suke no longer minds hanging out with Minty.... Sometimes..... She supposes.... Trivia ★ She loves cotton candy and it's the reason she adores the pink and blue color scheme. ★ She's enamored with video games and will often space out for hours to days focusing purely on the screen. ★ She is extremely gullible and easy to prank most times. ★ Back underground, she was the fastest runner by far in her squadron. ★ She likes to make up her own special moves, often naming them based from references to video games. ★ Suke often thinks of her own unconvential special training methods. These can vary from walking around town balancing the handle her inkbrush on her palm vertically to hanging upside down on the monkey bars in the park as long as possible. ★ She has a concerning addiction to energy drinks. Gallery kuro.png|Art by Abstrabby|link=https://twitter.com/Abstrabby/status/1073032007582695424?s=20 D6xf7rLWwAA97C7.jpg|"Long day" Art by el zapata|link=https://twitter.com/elzappata/status/1129383090667839488?s=19 ceph2.png|"Suke and Ribbon on their way to school" Art by Uncle Grim|link=https://twitter.com/unclegrem/status/1124838578859773954 octolenquint.png|"Fuck off." Art by Suna|link=https://twitter.com/Zer0tsu lOjCkTbN.jpg|"My veemo takes the morning train" Art by Ela|link=https://twitter.com/ElaDraws/status/1139972517043396608 ZabkyZLE.png|"Alleyway Pose" Art by vsock|link=https://twitter.com/professorSugoi/status/1139656254132015106?s=20 suke_playground_full.png|"Special Training" Art by Pixy|link=https://twitter.com/BadPixxy/status/1144615677527023618?s=20 mVtcpL_j.jpg|Art by InvaderMas|link=https://twitter.com/InvaderMas/status/1089957418229026817?s=20 AND_THIS.png|"SPECIAL MOVE: 【﻿Ｃｙｃｌｏｎｅ　Ｃｏｍｂｕｓｔｉｏｎ】" Art by BadGuyVivi BORVSQZs.png|Art by Nate|link=https://twitter.com/Alolanya/status/1060689019682672640 YS7NIkkN.jpg|Art by Coco|link=https://twitter.com/CocotheMunchkin/status/1089028647271481344 Comm 2.png|Art by Davithy|link=https://twitter.com/Dave_90000/status/1087423141263994887?s=20 Kuronata HalfBody.png|"Annoyed" Art by Oil Panic|link=https://twitter.com/shameandwatch 8f692133a7.png|"Suke & Ribbon" Art by Strovi|link=https://twitter.com/Kuronatadesu/status/1120384608938360832 202.png|chibi art